


Your Shield

by xxambreignsxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Annoyed but internally giddy Dean, But he has accepted Seth in his space a long time ago, Dean just needs some space, Established Relationship, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, Over-Protective Seth, Protective Roman, Seth and Dean being cute, Suggestiveness, Teasing, The attack is still haunting Roman and Seth, mention of violence, some banter, some paranoia, takes place after RAW locker room attack on the Shield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 21:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15957932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxambreignsxx/pseuds/xxambreignsxx
Summary: Seth isn't too comfortable in letting Dean out of his sight after what transpired on last RAW. Despite Dean's outward annoyance, he's fond of Seth being so sappy over him.





	Your Shield

“Hey, where you going?”

Dean stopped in his tracks and turned around to face his best friend. Roman was warming up for his match later on. Dean’s eyes traveled towards Seth who was sitting in a chair fumbling with his phone in the other corner. His eyes were on Dean too. Silently waiting for his answer.

“‘m just gonna go grab something to drink. ‘s okay.” 

“Its not okay Babe.” Seth piped in, as calm as possible, but it still managed to cause Dean's face expression to change. Seth knew his boyfriend was annoyed, and it wouldn’t be too long before he would put his foot down and snap. Seth tried to change his approach a little as he offered, “Let me come with you. Gotta get something too.” Seth was standing up and watching how Dean rolled his eyes at him and huffed. “No. You don’t need anything. You are only coming because you don’t trust me to take care of myself.”

Seth took a deep breath before shaking his head. “You know that’s not true Baby. I know very well you are perfectly capable of defending yourself. But what happened last night, I don’t think you can really blame me for trying to play it safe.”

Dean’s face softened as he watched the haunted look on his boyfriend’s face at the memory of the last week's horrific one-sided fight. He sighed and rubbed at his eyes. “I understand okay? I do. But...Fuck...I...”

“Hey, Deano, cut him some slack. We just got you back. Ain’t noting gonna jeopardize our reunion this time. You cannot blame the guy for wanting to protect you. You shouldn’t be going out there alone.” Roman’s words made Dean huff a little more, but he didn’t argue. He knew his best friend and lover were right for their worries. It wasn’t like he wasn’t used to Seth, and to an extent Roman’s over-protectiveness. Over the time, he had accepted it and found it actually endearing. But he had felt so amped up lately. His nerves were all on fire since last week’s attack. He felt trapped and Seth and Roman weren’t really making things easier with their logics.

“Fine. Have it your way. Lets go.” 

Seth smiled. “That’s my boy.”

Dean rolled his eyes as he heard Roman’s laughter. His fist bumping Seth’s chest as he teased, “Yeah yeah. Guard me my hero. Please lead the way.” 

Seth eased when Dean lightened up. His own voice turning playful as he narrowed his eyes at Dean. “Shut up. I am just looking out for your ass.” He opened the door and Dean followed closely behind as they started walking towards the catering.

There was a glint in Dean’s eye as he looked at Seth. “You sure you aren’t looking out for my ass for personal reasons? Since you wanna have it all for yourself.” 

Seth snorted as he looked at Dean. “You tryin’ to make me seem like an over-bearing possessive asshole.”

Dean smiled and shook his head. “’s cute. You know? As much as I get annoyed by you playing guard dog all the time, it makes me feel worthy. I dunno why you care so much. But I wouldn’t change it for the world.” 

Seth looked into Dean’s eyes and could see the sincerity behind those words. A soft smile appeared on his lips. He reached out and laced his hand with Dean’s as they walked through the hallways side by side. Dean squeezing his hand in return as he gave Seth a smile of his own. 

“I just never want anything bad to ever happen to you again Dean. I know I can’t stop it all, but I sure as hell gonna try to shield you from every blow. Even if I have to take it on my own flesh.” 

Dean pressed himself closer to Seth’s body, unable to stop the wide smile that spread on his face. “You going all poetic on me now?”

“Just stating the truth Babe.” Seth shrugged.

“You are really hot when you get like this you know?” Dean's gaze turned a little heated as he whispered near Seth’s ear. Seth turned his head to look into Dean’s eyes and licked his lips. “Yeah?”

Dean nodded as he stopped and pushed Seth against the wall, wrapping his arms around his lover’s neck and pressing his lips against Seth’s in a deep sensual kiss.

“So hot.”

Seth smiled against Dean’s lips, his hands going down to cup Dean’s jeans clad ass. “That’s good. Because when we are done with the show, I plan to really fuck you silly Baby Boy. You have no idea how much I missed that part of having you around all the time.”

Dean pouted a little at that. “You make me sound like a whore on call.”

Seth chuckled and shook his head. Squeezing the soft flesh of Dean's hips in his hands. “I don’t think you have a problem being my whore Baby. ‘s what you tell me when I am having my way with you.” Seth teased and laughed when Dean slapped at his chest and pouted harder. “Not the point asshole.” 

Seth cackled and wrapped his arm around Dean's waist and guided him to start moving again. Both lovers giggling softly at their whispered jokes as they entered the catering area.


End file.
